Glendale, Arizona
|population_total =226721 |population_metro = |population_density_km2 =1570.1 |population_density_sq_mi =4063.1 |timezone =MST (no DST) |utc_offset =-7 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 33 |latm = 32 |lats = 19 |latNS = N |longd = 112 |longm = 11 |longs = 11 |longEW = W |website =http://www.glendaleaz.com |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 85301-85318 |area_code =623 and 602 |GNIS_id =5060 |blank_name =FIPS code |blank_info =04-27820 |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |footnotes = }} Glendale is a city in Maricopa County, Arizona, USA, located about ) northwest from Downtown Phoenix. According to 2010 Census Bureau, the population of the city is 226,721. History In the late 1800s what is now known as Glendale, Arizona, was a desert wasteland. William John Murphy, a native of New Hartford, New York who resided in the town of Flagstaff in what was then known as the territory of Arizona, was in charge of building a 40-mile long Arizona Canal from Granite Reef to New River for the Arizona Canal Company. He competed the canal, which would bring water to the desert land, in 1885.Founder of Glendale Murphy was deep in debt, since he had agreed to be paid in Arizona Canal Company stock and bonds and land instead of cash.The First Five: A Brief History of the Salt River Project In 1887, Murphy formed the Arizona Improvement Company. His objective was to sell the land and water rights south of the canal. Murphy had to raise capital from out of state sources in order to meet payroll and construction expenses. Murphy decided to refer to this land as “Glendale”. In order to develop and interest potential investors and settlers in this new town, Murphy decided to provide a better way of access from Phoenix to Glendale and ending in the town of Peoria by building an 18 mile long diagonal road which he named Grand Avenue. In 1891, Burgess Hadsell worked with Murphy to bring 70 Brethren and River Brethren families to Glendale to form a temperance colony. Soon settlers, attracted by the town's ban on alcoholic beverages, continued to arrive. In 1895, Murphy platted the original town site and amended the plat to include a town park and some business lots. The construction of a railroad from Prescott to Phoenix was made possible with an exchange of the right-of-way made by Murphy along Grand Avenue. The railroad allowed Glendale settlers to transport goods to the north and easily receive building materials. The construction and commercial applications of the Beet Sugar Factory in 1906, also contributed to the growth of Glendale. Though the operations of the factory only lasted until 1913, it played an important role in the increase of immigrant and migrant settlers in the city.[ http://molokane.org/molokan/Locations/Americas/Arizona/Noon.htm Industry Came to Glendale] Arizona's Antique Capital Glendale bills itself as "Arizona's Antique Capital", with support for its claim from both Sunset magazine (2004 ) and a 1998 article in USA Today. Glendale is home to the popular Arrowhead Towne Center mall in the northwest part of the city. Glendale also is home to Midwestern University, metropolitan Phoenix's first medical school, as well as a major post-graduate international business school: the Thunderbird School of Global Management. An extension of METRO light rail service is planned to serve the city, opening in 2026,Providing Public Transportation Alternatives for the Greater Phoenix Metro Area | Valley Metro | reprising a role played by the Phoenix Street Railway between 1911 and 1926. Geography Glendale is located at (33.538654, -112.186261). Climate According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (0.13%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 218,812 people, 75,700 households, and 54,352 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,929.5 people per square mile (1,517.3/km²). There were 79,667 housing units at an average density of 1,430.7 per square mile (552.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 75.54% White, 4.70% Black or African American, 1.45% Native American, 2.74% Asian, 0.13% Pacific Islander, 11.97% from other races, and 3.47% from two or more races. 24.84% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 75,700 households out of which 39.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.5% were married couples living together, 12.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.2% were non-families. 21.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.85 and the average family size was 3.33. In the city the population was spread out with 30.1% under the age of 18, 10.8% from 18 to 24, 31.9% from 25 to 44, 19.9% from 45 to 64, and 7.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 99.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $45,015, and the median income for a family was $51,162. Males had a median income of $35,901 versus $27,736 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,124. About 8.8% of families and 11.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.3% of those under age 18 and 9.5% of those age 65 or over. Sports ]] ]] Glendale is the site of two major sports venues: University of Phoenix Stadium and Jobing.com Arena. Both venues are part of the Glendale Sports and Entertainment District development plan, meant to spur growth in the sparsely inhabited Yucca district. Both venues are owned by the City of Glendale. University of Phoenix Stadium is the home field of the Arizona Cardinals of the NFL. The team formerly played at Sun Devil Stadium on the campus of Arizona State University in nearby Tempe, and in 2006 moved to University of Phoenix Stadium. Designed by architect Peter Eisenman, the stadium was featured on The History Channel TV series, Modern Marvels because of its roll-out natural grass field. The stadium hosted Super Bowl XLII in 2008. Almost 1 year later on January 18, 2009, it hosted the NFC Championship Game as the Arizona Cardinals defeated the Philadelphia Eagles 32-25 for the franchise's first ever Super Bowl berth. The University of Phoenix Stadium will host Super Bowl XLIX in 2015. The stadium is also used for college football and other events. The stadium hosts the annual Tostitos Fiesta Bowl bowl game.The BCS National Championship college football championship game also circulates to Glendale. The 2011 BCS National Championship Game was held in Glendale on January 10, 2011. The Auburn Tigers defeated the Oregon Ducks 22-19. The 26th annual WrestleMania event was held at University of Phoenix Stadium on March 28, 2010. Jobing.com Arena (formerly Glendale Arena) and Westgate City Center is adjacent to University of Phoenix Stadium, and is the home of the Phoenix Coyotes of the National Hockey League (NHL). It was also the home of the now defunct Arizona Sting of the National Lacrosse League (NLL). The inaugural Street League Skateboarding event was held in the summer of 2010 in Glendale, Arizona at the Jobing.com Arena. This street skateboarding competition returns to Glendale annually. In 2009, the Los Angeles Dodgers and the Chicago White Sox of Major League Baseball began to share the new Camelback Ranch-Glendale spring training complex and stadium in Phoenix, Arizona owned and operated by the City of Glendale. Education " and is on exhibit at the Glendale Training Center located at 11330 W. Glendale Ave. in Glendale, Arizona.]] There are a number of higher education campuses in Glendale. Glendale Community College and Glendale Community College North, just across the border in northwestern Phoenix, are members of the Maricopa County Community College District, while Arizona State University has its West campus just across the border from Glendale in west Phoenix. Midwestern University is a graduate college of medicine located in Glendale. Thunderbird School of Global Management is a graduate school specializing in international management located in Glendale. Many school districts serve the city of Glendale. The following school districts serve the city: *Unified school districts **Deer Valley Unified School District **Dysart Unified School District **Peoria Unified School District (headquartered in Glendale)"District Overview ." Peoria Unified School District. Retrieved on October 18, 2012. "Address 6330 W. Thunderbird Rd. Glendale, AZ 85306" *High school districts **Glendale Union High School District **Phoenix Union High School District **Tolleson Union High School District *Elementary school districts **Alhambra Elementary School District **Glendale Elementary School District **Pendergast Elementary School District **Washington Elementary School District Notable attractions * Glendale Chocolate Festival (every February)Glendale, AZ - Events and Festivals * Glendale Glitters (every December) * Glendale Jazz and Blues Festival * Historic Manistee Ranch * Historic Sahuaro Ranch * Cerreta Candy Co. factory tourCerreta Candy Co. Factory Tour * Downtown Glendale featuring antique shops and restaurants * Deer Valley Rock Art Center Historic properties in Glendale There are numerous properties in the city of Glendale which are considered to be historical and have been included either in the National Register of Historic PlacesNational Register of Historic Places or the listings of the Glendale Arizona Historical Society. The following are images of some of these properties with a short description of the same. Notable residents *Brett Helquist - illustrator of A Series of Unfortunate Events *Craig Mabbitt - Lead vocalist of the band Escape The Fate *Danny Cruz - Professional soccer player *Elijah Burke - TNA Wrestler *Jamie Varner - He is the former WEC Lightweight champion. He is an alumnus of Deer Valley High School in Glendale, Arizona. *Benson Henderson - Former UFC Lightweight Champion. *Jennie Garth - Actress *Job for a Cowboy - An American death metal band formed in Glendale in 2003 *Jordin Sparks - Winner of American Idol (Season 6) *Lauren Froderman - Winner of So You Think You Can Dance (Season 7) *Marty Robbins - Country musician *Michael McDowell - NASCAR Driver *Paul LoDuca - Professional baseball player *Prince Amukamara - professional football player *Stephenie Meyer - Author of the Twilight saga *Trent Franks - United States congressman *Sterling Ridge - Arizona legislator *Nate Ruess - Lead singer of the indie rock band fun. *Richie Incognito - Professional Football Player See also *List of historic properties in Glendale, Arizona *William John Murphy - Founder of Glendale *Catlin Court Historic District *List of people from the Phoenix metropolitan area References External links *Official City Website *Glendale news, sports and things to do from The Glendale Republic newspaper Category:Cities in Arizona Category:Glendale, Arizona Category:Cities in Maricopa County, Arizona Category:Phoenix metropolitan area Category:Settlements in the Sonoran Desert